Chasing Cars
by LovelyJB
Summary: Aerith pleads for Cloud to move on and find happiness, but he tells her he can never let her go. Clorith songfic from Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. ONESHOT.


**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol has immediately become my favourite song. The lyrics are beautiful, not too sappy and not too serious. I wanted to write a tribute to Cloud and Aerith with this song, because love truly doesn't come any better than this.**

**Please enjoy, and listen to the song. Heartbreakingly beautiful.**

* * *

Cloud loved riding around town on his Fenrir. He would just simply disappear one day, riding off into the sunset, through into the fields of wonder and beauty that lie ahead.

These days, he'd ride away to simply escape reality.

Every night, Tifa would watch from the window as Cloud snuck out of the house and escaped with his Fenrir, not uttering a word to anyone about where he was going this time.

She gazed sadly, knowing her best friend too well.

It had been years since the death of Aerith, the girl who Tifa knew took Cloud's heart with her to heaven. Ever since, Cloud had been restless and spent sleepless nights at 7th Heaven, just staring silently out the window at the sky for hours on end. She only ever saw him in a happy mood whenever he came back after disappearing for a few days.

She liked seeing him like that.

Tifa smiled to herself and sighed softly. She closed the door and turned off the light, going back to her room. He'd be alright on his own. He always had been.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

The cool wind whipped onto his face as Cloud zoomed through the wasteland, wanting more than anything to get away from it all. He didn't know where he'd go tonight, but it didn't matter. He knew his destiny that night had already been written.

Something was calling him.

Further and further, soon, the only light he could see were his headlights, the stars and the crescent moon. And the path ahead.

Cloud lifted his gaze up a little, recognizing the place approaching. Bright light growing and glowing as he drew closer.

The Forgotten City.

He slammed on the brakes and stopped.

Hypnotized by the wondrously eerie surroundings, he slowly stepped off the Fenrir, cautiously taking step after agonizing step into the City.

It hurt to think back, to think back to that moment when the soul he loved so much was ripped straight out of his life. But…for some reason, he was still drawn towards it.

The feeling he felt, it wasn't like the one when he was in Aerith's church, that feeling in his heart that kept him warm at night, filling that empty space in his damaged soul, in his damaged heart.

It felt like Aerith's spirit was still here, and he could still feel her soothing presence.

He could feel her.

So close, yet so far.

Cloud stopped in front of the crystal clear, sparkling lake. He smiled sadly.

It was the very lake Aerith was placed to rest in.

He emitted a shaky sigh, pain erupting in his heart. He slowly sank down to one knee, leaned forward into the water and extended a trembling hand. He touched the water lightly, examining the diamond drops on his fingers thoughtfully.

He smiled again.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

Cloud sat down by the bank, sighing heavily. Everything around him was so silent; no one was around.

But he knew Aerith was watching over him. Just him.

He felt as if she was so close, he wished more than anything to see her again.

She was all he would need.

Cloud closed his eyes as a soft breeze brushed through his blonde hair. He sighed again, lying back, resting his head onto the log behind him on the ground.

He stared up at the star-filled black night sky.

He shifted a little, placing his hands behind his head. It was all so peaceful, yet he couldn't stop thinking about Aerith.

He turned his head to the side and stared at the empty spot next to him. His entire being saddened.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Cloud closed his eyes tightly, sorrow and pain gushing through his mind, almost unbearably. He exhaled softly, turning back to face the sky and opening his eyes a little.

He missed her so much.

Cloud looked back at the space next to him, feeling a presence.

A beautiful girl wearing a pink dress with long chestnut hair and emerald eyes stared back at him. She lay on one side, her cheek rested on her folded hands. She continued to watch him.

"You look sad," she said softly after a moment. She was lying so close, Cloud could feel her warm breath on his shoulder. He managed a small smile.

"That's just me," he replied in a whisper. He shifted onto his side so he could face her, and stared, hypnotized, into her green eyes. He wanted to touch her, to know that she was real. But he was scared, knowing if he could touch her…then she was merely a dream.

Her smile appeared and disappeared as she stared back into his mako blues, reading his thoughts.

"I'd have thought you've grown stronger than this by now," she muttered, shaking her head. "I thought you'd stop spacing out into your own world like this… and just move on with your life."

Cloud smiled feebly.

"I can't," he said. He moved closer. "It's the only way I can see you." He stared at her, raising his hand cautiously to her. He slowly cupped her cheek, a soft tear falling from his eye.

They flashed with hurt and bitter sadness as he absorbed the warm touch of her skin.

"Oh, Aerith," he whispered. "I miss you so much it hurts."

Aerith moved her hands and held onto his arm gently. She smiled.

"You're still as emotional as when I was still alive," she said, laughing. She moved in closer to him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting her head on his chest. Cloud let out a soft chuckle, embracing her warmly.

"I'm not too sure about that," he said, holding her tightly. The both stared up at the stars for a long special moment. Aerith let out a sigh.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

"I still remember…" she muttered. Cloud glanced down at her.

"What?" Aerith returned his gaze with a radiant smile.

"I still remember our first date," she said. Cloud scoffed and rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. Aerith laughed.

"That play…" she said softly. "I was the princess… and you… you were the knight." She looked back up at the night sky. "We were both pushed onto stage and given lines to say." She glanced at him again, smiling gently. "…and you told me you loved me."

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

Cloud closed his eyes and smiled, remembering.

"Yeah," he said, laughing a little. "That was so embarrassing." He rubbed his face roughly with his hand and sighed as Aerith looked on. She grinned.

"You were really good, though," she remarked. "Considering you haven't got a clue whatsoever about acting." Cloud let out a scoff as Aerith laughed. She hugged him tightly, resting her head back onto his chest. She sighed.

"Cloud?"

"Hmmm?"

"If you didn't have to say it in the play…" She stared up at him. "Would you have said it at all?"

Cloud's eyes saddened. He brushed her hair gently with his fingers.

He never did get a chance to tell her how he felt when she was alive, and that was one of the things he lived to regret for the rest of his life. But at the same time… he didn't know if he really would have it he got a chance to.

"I don't know," he muttered. He looked away. "I'm sorry." He felt Aerith wrapped her arms warmly around him. He turned to see her smiling at him.

"It's okay," she said simply. She smiled again. "You didn't have to."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Cloud chuckled. He tightened his arm securely around her.

"I could say it now if you want," he suggested.

Aerith smirked.

"No," she said, crinkling her nose. "That would make you too soft."

Cloud laughed again.

She could always make him laugh, and that was what he loved about her. She was that one person who could touch his soul, the one person who could touch his heart.

She was all he needed. Just knowing she was with him, he didn't need anything else.

Cloud's smiled faded as the bitter reality of it all came back with the cold wind.

It was all a dream now.

He pulled her in closer as he stared back up. Aerith could sense his tension.

"Cloud…" she said. She looked at him. "I know you miss me… but you can't keep living like this."

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. He pushed Aerith off him and sat up. He stared into the lake. Aerith watched him concernedly.

"Look at yourself," she said softly, sitting up. "You're always running away from everything into your own world. It's like you won't let anyone into your life anymore." She placed a hand on his back, casting him a sad gaze. "I don't want you to be so lonely all the time." Cloud exhaled deeply.

"I'm only lonely," he began, looking over at her. "… when I don't think of you." Aerith's face saddened at his words.

"You can't do this, Cloud," she whispered. "You can't keep holding onto me like this. You have a life. You have people who love you." She put her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to take that away from you…" Cloud closed his eyes again, breathing in and out slowly. He paused for a long moment.

"Aerith…" he began slowly. He sighed. "If I could have just one thing in this world… just one thing, and everything else would disappear forever…" He opened his eyes to her.

"I'd choose you."

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Aerith shook her head.

"But you're in the real world," she told him. "And I'm not a choice for you here." She smiled sadly and cupped his face in her hands. "You're still so young; you've got your whole life ahead of you." She caressed his cheek lovingly.

"Don't waste your precious time dreaming about me. Go out and live, find someone to love… and be happy." Cloud placed his hands on hers.

"But this _is_ what makes me happy."

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

"If I feel lonely, I think of you. It's just like a habit. You… you're the reason I still live my life, because I live for you." He smiled weakly. "You're what I dream of every night, and even if I don't want it to be this way, it just is. I can't just erase you, like I never knew or never loved you." Aerith couldn't help but smile. Cloud took her hands and held them tightly. "Your spirit guides me away from the darkness, you give me the light to see through it all. You _are _my light."

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Aerith continued to smile softly at him. She emitted a sad sigh.

"But you don't need to hold onto me so tight," she muttered. "I won't leave you." She kissed his hands, shaking her head gently. "Not ever."

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Cloud leaned in and kissed her lips passionately. He slowly pulled her down with him as he lay back down. Everything else around them disappeared.

They were lost in the moment.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Aerith gently pushed him away as she came up fro air. They stared deeply into each other's eyes. Cloud's lips formed a small smile.

"I guess you're right," he said finally. "I _should _live out this life properly." Aerith cocked an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden change?"

"I just realized now…" he said softly. "I'm living for you now. He took Aerith's hand and placed it over his heart. "These feelings I have for you… will always be there. I'll probably never feel this way about anyone else."

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

"But… I _will_ try and move on," Cloud said. "I'll be happy. For you." Aerith beamed at him. She planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"Good."

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

"Don't rush into it, though" she told him. "I want you to find someone you can love, and that love has to last for the rest of your life." Cloud nodded.

"I know," he said quietly. He suddenly felt a little sad as another breeze passed by. He pressed his face into her hair.

"But even if I do move on," he muttered, holding her close. "I don't think I could ever stop loving you."

Aerith giggled.

"There you go again," she tutted, "Going all soft on me." She laughed, hugging him warmly. She emitted a deep sigh. Her smile faded as they lied there.

"I'll never stop loving you either," she whispered. Cloud smiled softly.

He slowly closed his eyes, feeling tired. But he kept his arms around Aerith, never ever wanting to let her go. Aerith chuckled.

"Easy there," she said, pushing him off gently. "You're choking me." She slowly sat up, looking down at him with loving eyes and a sad gaze. Cloud's face fell as he realized what would happen next. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave," he pleaded, shaking his head. Aerith just continued to smile.

"Never," she replied in a whisper. "I'll never leave you." She took his heart and placed it over his chest. "I'll be right here, whenever you need me. Forever." She bent down and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. She lay back down next to him and wrapped herself around him. Cloud smiled again, slowly closing his eyes. He didn't let go of Aerith.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Cloud opened his eyes.

He sat up and looked around. Everything was still peaceful. He rubbed his forehead and let out a weary sigh.

It was all a dream.

He glanced at the spot next to him, where Aerith should be laying. She wasn't there.

Instead, there was a small, fragile-looking white flower, having been blown there with the wind. He managed a sad smile and gently picked it up.

Cloud stared back up at the starry night sky, a shooting star catching his eye. He let out a soft laugh, looking back at the little flower.

"I'll live for us," he whispered. He stood up and slowly made his way back to his Fenrir.

Casting one last glance into the Forgotten City before riding off again, he smiled one last time.

"Thanks, Aerith."

* * *

**The best result to getting the feel of this story is if you listen to the song while reading it. :) I think this one story pushed Clorith up by one page. lol**

**Hope it was okay!**


End file.
